


Me Like You

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Kuroo is smitten as per usual, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo let’s his roommate set him up on a blind date... and it takes him approximately 0.3 seconds to become smitten.





	Me Like You

Tetsurou has hit rock bottom. It has now become apparent, as he prepares for a blind date, set up by none other than his roommate Oikawa Tooru. He regrets allowing himself to get drunk and binge watch the Bachelor with Oikawa that one night… his own drunken confessions of not finding love leading to his downfall. 

It’s not that he did not have faith in Oikawa’s matchmaking abilities… but it was that he did not believe Oikawa even possessed matchmaking abilities! He’s never heard of any successful matches prompted by his roommate, because Mattsun and Makki definitely do not count. That was probably more Iwaizumi’s doing than Oikawa’s. Maybe he should have hired Iwaizumi instead… 

Well, it’s not like that matters at this moment. Maybe if this date doesn’t go well, he’ll look to Iwaizumi, but he already agreed, and he was already dressed, so he might as well go. 

At least the setting was simple, meaning Tetsurou couldn’t possibly make himself look dumb. His date, according to Oikawa, insisted that they get ramen, and who was Tetsurou to deny a cheap outing? Tetsurou did his best to pick out an outfit that said “Yeah, I’m casual enough for ramen, but I’m not too casual for a night out drinking if this date goes well”. The only thing Kuroo was worried about was his hair. He had tried his best to tame the beast, but he still lost the battle. 

The walk to the ramen shop was relatively short, the night air the perfect mix of not too warm and not too cold. He was sent a text by Oikawa to look for someone in a black Adidas jacket. Easy enough, right?

Wrong. Apparently, it was ‘everyone wear black Adidas jacket day’ or something. There is no possible way that Tetsurou will be able to find his date. 

He scanned the restaurant, looking for some lost soul that he can go up to and ask for their name. Or maybe if he just walked up and took a seat at the counter— “Excuse me?” Tetsurou’s thoughts immediately halted and he slowly turned to the person tapping his shoulder. They were shorter, stockier, brunette, and holy brown eyes… if this was in fact his date, he owes a thank you to Oikawa. “Are you Kuroo?”  
“S-Sawamura?” Wait, he takes it back. There’s no way that Oikawa could have set Tetsurou up with such a stud. Was this a joke? How is this reality?  
“Yeah, that’s me. Nice to finally meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too…” Tetsurou repeated, mentally kicking himself because why is he so awkward. He could have used a more suave line to sweep Sawamura off his feet. Why did Oikawa do a good job?? What does he do next? Tetsurou extended out a hand, silently asking for a handshake because that’s the polite thing to do. It did catch Sawamura by slight surprise, but he still took Tetsurou’s hand in his own and they shook with a firm grip. “Do you prefer a table or the counter?”  
“Are the host of this restaurant now?” Cute, Sawamura got jokes.  
“Yes, if only they’ll add me to the payroll.”  
“I prefer the counter. Less steps it takes to get to my ramen, the better.”

The duo took their seats, ordering their bowls, with Sawamura explaining that shoyu ramen was not only supreme, but it was the best way to gauge whether or not the other ramens would be up to par. Tetsurou called him out on his bluff, which made Sawamura reveal that he was extremely biased. “Tell me more about yourself, Sawamura.” Tetsurou then prompted.  
“Like what?”  
“Do you have any pets? Play any sports? Can you drive?”  
“No pets, I play volleyball, and yes, I can drive. Same questions, go.”  
“No pets, I also play volleyball, and no, I cannot drive.”  
“You should learn…it’s a valuable skill.”  
“Maybe you can teach me.” Tetsurou replied smoothly, or so he thought. He tried to lean back in his chair as he said the line, but he forgot that there were no backs to these chairs. He would have fell backward if it wasn’t for Sawamura’s hand coming to steady him. Isn’t that just great? “Thanks…”  
“That was pretty smooth.” Sawamura complimented with obvious sarcasm.  
“Don’t mention it, please.”

By the time their ramen arrived, Tetsurou had discovered that Sawamura was once bitten by a dog as a kid, yet he still adores the animal. Sawamura is going to school for accounting, and he’s allergic to cilantro. Tetsurou isn’t sure if the exact moment he decided that he wanted to take Sawamura out on another date was at ‘nice to meet you’ or was it the teasing and slight banter throughout the intense match of who can finish their ramen first without burning their tongues? 

Sawamura was cunning, witty, a jokester, yet he oozed confidence, responsibility and maturity. A manifestation of Tetsurou’s dream man… though prior to this date he really did not have an image on what could be considered his dream man. The point is, right here, right now, Sawamura fits the bill. 

Of course, they cannot loiter forever in a fast paced ramen shop, so they stepped outside to get some fresh air. Now was the time for Tetsurou to act properly. He either gets his act together and asks to extend this date a little longer with a trip to a nearby bar for 2 for 1 beer, or they say goodbye and carry on with their night separately. 

It was not very hard to choose. Tetsurou really wanted to properly pick Sawamura’s brain, and some liquid courage could probably get his brain to mouth filter to work a little sharper. “Would you like to get a drink with me?” He asked, hopeful. Sawamura broke out into the most dazzling smile, and oh yes, Kuroo was smitten.  
“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kurodai Week! It was also crossposted to [tumblr](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com/post/160474918987/me-like-you).


End file.
